leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Liandry's Torment
* is gold efficient, without its passives. }} Similar Items }} Notes * The burn is classified as . * Although stacks can only be generated by damaging enemy champions, the increased damage applies to all types of enemies (champions, monsters, minions and towers). * The increased damage from stacks multiplicatively with other damage multipliers (eg. , ). * The increased damage from does not apply to true damage but does apply to all other damage sources including item actives, item passives and runes (eg. , , ). ** will not work with item passives which deal magic damage such as , , and itself. * Most abilities which apply on-hit effects (e.g , ) will not trigger . Also excluded are items with on-hit effects such as and . ** There is a selection of abilities that apply on-hit effects that are still classified as spells and will trigger . These abilities are generally area of effect and will trigger spell vamp (i.e ). Strategy * is best for champions that deal magic damage over an extended period of time like , , , , , , , , , , . * This item has synergy with items with crowd control effects, like , , , as these items apply a slow debuff which will cause to deal increased damage; additionally, the health and/or armor from those items will stack well with the health from the item. Some examples of these as following: , , , , , , , , . Trivia * The Unique Passive's effects possibly refers to the Landry's Paralysis, better known as the . * The item was referred to as "Liandry's Lament" in several Riot posts, and is occasionally referred to as such. * The item was originally going to be called "Zephyr's Lament", but was later changed to Liandry's Torment. ** If a player checks the "death recap" after dying, if they were dealt damage by Liandry's Torment, the damage from this item has no icon and is referred as "zephyrslamentburn" * The item was named after LiaNdrY, the leader of unofficial Russian client development team, which existed before official launch of Russian server. Also LiaNdrY was administrator of lolgame.ru, the biggest site dedicated to League of Legends in Runet. Patch History damage per second increased to % of target's maximum health}} from . * Movement-impaired damage per second increased to % of target's maximum health}} from . ;V8.5 * The Madness passive no longer modifies true damage, matching rules around other damage-amplifying effects. ;V8.4 * +15 magic penetration. * Damaging an enemy champion generates one stack every second for the next 4 seconds. Deal 2% increased damage for each stack, up to a maximum of 10%. * Unique passive dealing bonus magic damage is now named . * damage per second changed to from . ;V6.24 * Total cost decreased to from . ;V5.22 * Total cost increased to from . ;V5.13 * ** * Ability power increased to 80 from 50. ;V3.10 * Enabled on Twisted Treeline and Crystal Scar. ;V3.03 * Bug where Liandry's Torment was not dealing damage with damage over time effects or rapid spell damage was fixed. ;V3.02 * Ability power reduced to 50 from 60. * Damage per second increased to 2% from . * Damage-over-time and multi-target spells no longer have reduced effect. * Fixed damage effect not being properly reapplied on targets that already have it. ;V1.0.0.154 * Health increased to 300 from 200. * Ability power reduced to 60 from 70. ;V1.0.0.152 Added * Recipe: + * Item cost: * Combine cost: * +70 ability power * +200 health. * :}} +15 magic penetration * Dealing spell damage burns enemies for 5% of their current health as magic damage over 3 seconds. If their movement is impaired, they take double damage from this effect. Duration is halved for multi-target or periodic effects, 300 max damage vs monsters. }} References cs:Liandry's Torment de:Liandrys Qual es:El Tormento de Liandry fr:Tourment de Liandry pl:Udręka Liandry'ego ru:Мучения Лиандри zh:黎安卓的折磨 Category:Ability power items Category:Health items